The Daring One
by Just Zenyatta
Summary: Elizabeth Garcia Was raised by an adopted family in London. Until a few years ago when she moved to the USA with them. When Elizabeth’s mom goes missing on an island off the coast of Cuba she is asked to help with a mission to the same Island where she is sure her mom was killed and Elizabeth finds herself working alongside MI6’s teenage spy Alex Rider.


To lose a Parent is hard, to lose both is an unbearable to think about. but, to lose both twice was incomprehensible. or at least that is how Elizabeth looked at it. after all she lost both parents once there was no way it could happen again.

A young teenage girl walked down a side walk she had a slit limp to her. Her blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail that ran that ran halfway down her back. She had a teal backpack and a red sports bag with a lion on the side. She wore a red soccer like uniform with a stripe of white 2 inches wide on the side of her Jersey with a big white lion on front that said "Saint Leo" on it as well.

Elizabeth Garcia had just got back from her last middle school Quidditch match agents Dubois Central Catholic. Quidditch was one of only Three sports Saint Leo offered. the school was small with about 140 students ranging from per-K to 12th. Elizabeth was in the eighth grade which consisted of only 11 kids in the class. None of which she was very found of.

The town it's self was very pretty and was very historic. looking at it it would seemingly be in the middle of nowhere. where this maybe true the town was almost dead in the middle of a route used by drug runners to run drugs from Pittsburg Pennsylvania and Buffalo New York. It was this fact that had sent Elizabeth's family moving to the little town from Langley Virginia. Elizabeth's dad was a police officer and had been asked to come to the town of Ridgway to help deal with it's rising drug epidemic. Elizabeth loved when her dad did drug missions she got to help with these cases. of course it had to be kept secret. Technically Elizabeth was not supposed to be even know what they were even doing in these investigations. But Elizabeth's father saw the advantage to using her. Elizabeth was very persuasive and had a way of getting the sons of the drug dealers to snitch out there parents. She planted bugs and did all kinds of smaller things. After all who suspect a teenage girl she could not do this in local towns but if they were an hour away or more she could get away with it. Elizabeth suspected how ever that her father was not telling the whole truth. after all this was the second move they made in three years. the first one having been a move from London, England to Langley Virginia and now to this place. They had only lived in Ridgway since a week before Christmas and it was now May and there was only a week left in the school year.

Elizabeth lived half a mile away from the school she which took her about ten minutes to walk home. the house had to have been very pretty at one time it was light blue with white trim and shutters. Elizabeth opened the front door and ran up the first set of steps to the second floor. this was very communion of the houses in the area. they would all have this staircase that would be made with this beautiful wood and then would have supper doggy set that was so step that it felt like you would fall going down that would lead to the kitchen and serve as an easier asses to the some ball room that were on the top floor of most houses in the area. but the ball room was her Mom and Dad's home offices. Her mom was not home much, she was always a way on business.

Elizabeth walked into her it was painted grey and you could see a plethora of awards hanging on the walls from Academic, Archery, Quidditch, and Karate. In the corner of the room sat a case that held a bear recurve bow that Elizabeth used for competition shouting. The other bow how ever was a bow that Elizabeth her self put together it was a recurve bow but this one came apart and slipped into special pockets that Elizabeth had made into her back pack. Same with arrows and the tips were hidden into a special container. The result was a bow that could get through any security system. Elizabeth knew this for certain because she was able to get on a plane with that bow. Elizabeth Looked at her clock it was 7: 18 she quickly took a showered and went back to her room she could here the front door open and she ran down stares to see her dad.

"Hey sweetheart how are you" the man asked. he had black hair that was slowly balding. He was muscular and looked nothing like Elizabeth but that was expected considering she was adopted. Elizabeth's dad had a pizza box which they both ate the pizza it contained and the talked about the day.

Elizabeth went up stairs She started her history homework. After that she headed to bed. At 5:00 Am Elizabeth sat bolt up right knowing something was wrong then she saw the blue and red flashing in through the windows and then door bell rang then knew instantly something was wrong.


End file.
